Blame
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Mia is blamed for the death of JT by everyone because she came from Lakehurst and she'd been close to JT. What is going to happen now that she is alone with only enemies? Mia centric
1. Prologue

**Blame**

**A/N:Based off that preview for season seven with Mia. The one where she is saying how she is still an outsider and still blamed for JT's death.**

**Prologue**

She was an outsider in their world. She had been since she came to Degrassi but at least a few months ago she had someone. JT Yorke had been so kind to her. He had been amazing with her two year old daughter Isabella,he'd made her laugh,and he was sweet and kind. But then JT had been brutally stabbed by Drake,someone from Lakehurst the school she used to go to. She guessed it all started with the fight during a Lakehurst/Degrassi basketball game/pep rally. Her ex---Nic had called her a slut and she'd punched him. Then _everyone _had begun to fight. JT had stuck up for his school----and her. He'd hit Nic upside the head with the panther head of his mascot uniform. That was when the war begun at least in Lakehurst's head. JT hadn't wanted it... until Nic put her down again. She'd convinced him not to fight Lakehurst and Nic,Drake,Johnny and who knows who else beat up Toby Issacs---JT's best friend and broke his arm because of it.

JT had been upset and angry but he hadn't blamed her. Not like others probably did. He hadn't continued the war and neither did Lakehurst...or so everyone thought. Everyhing was fine until the night of the party at Emma Nelson's house. Mia had had to go away from the weekend with her daughter and mom and she'd hugged and kissed JT goodbye and said she would miss him and see him when she got back. She hadn't known that that day at school would be the last day she saw him----alive anyway.

She'd learned the whole story when she got back. Toby had told her that Drake and Johnny had crashed the party. Brining beer and terrorizing the Degrassi students until Spinner Mason and Jay Hogart had kicked them out. Then JT had got in a fight with Liberty and had went to Toby and said how he missed Liberty in his life and still loved her and how bad he felt about it. Toby had convinced him to go tell Liberty the truth but he'd went outside to find her and had been stabbed and punctured in the aorta. Liberty had found him. Up against a car staring into space and he couldn't see from the pain. He had been rushed to the hospital and into the ER. Toby,Emma,Manny,Sean and Liberty had waited for hours in the waiting room for some news but then a nurse had came out and told them that it was to late. They couldn't repair the damage to his aorta although they had tried everything and he had died.

When she'd got back she'd been so upset. Knowing it was because of her. It was all because of her. At the funeral everyone from Degrassi and who had ever went to Degrassi had been there. JT had been loved. By everyone and so of course noone liked her because they blamed her closeness to JT for his murder. And she couldn't change it. She couldn't be blind to their disgusted,hate filled looks. And she didn't want to.


	2. Chapter 1:Enemy in the School

**Blame**

**Chapter One:Enemy in the School**

I walked into my English class,avoiding everyone and their hateful,unforgiving looks and sat in my seat,crossing my legs. I was late again,which Mrs.Kwan quickly took notice of as she issued detention to me. Great. Even the teachers are against me!! I can't help that I had to take Bella to the day care that was fifteen miles out of my way!!!

The announcements come on and Miss.Hatsilakos says,"Good morning students..." she went on to talk about clubs,test,report cards,and practices before she says words that make my blood run cold. "The Lakehurst students will be coming to Degrassi for the rest of this year. I am hoping that having them in our school will help resolve the war. I am surewe can get over JT's unfortunate passing once you realize only one person committed the act." the loud speaker turned off and outraged shouts permeated throughout the room.

I was silent although I wanted to be just like them. I couldn't believe that they where going to come here after what happened. It uncovers yet another reason to hate me. They will most surely blame me for this too. Not that I blame them. A friend of my ex at Lakehurst did kill someone they loved. Don't they realize that I feel awful about the nightmare that happened? I would've been fine...even without friends if Lakehurst weren't going to be here to bring on horrible memories. I guess I'm being punished. I mean I loved JT. I loved how good he was with my daughter,his show,his smile,his eyes,his hair and jokes...everything!! I miss his arms wrapped around me and our tickle fights. I miss the closeness between him and my daughter,him tucking her in and playing with her on the playground. She missed him too. When I told her what had happened she had screamed and shouted and cried then she had curled up on her little bed hugging the picture of the two of them and the teddy bear he had given her watching PJ JT over and over again. She didn't really eat unless I made her and she didn't smile. She is still broken up over it but I told her that he would always be with her even if she could not see him. I told her that he was her angel and that took away some of the saddeness atleast but I don't think Isabella will ever be the same after all that happened. The person who was like a father to her is gone. I may have lost a friend as did everyone else but Bella lost more and sometimes I have to wonder if Bella might blame me as well.

The bell rang and class was over. I stood from my seat and walked from the room and torwards the gym for cheerleading practice. I heard Manny and Darcy talking as I was about to go inside. They where talking about Lakehurst. "I can't believe that those creeps are going to be in _our _school!! We already have one!!" Darcy said,tugging at her ponytail.

I hid in a corner and peeked out at them,watching as Manny sat down indian style and said,"Darc,it isn't Mia's fault. That freak Drake is the one who killed my best friend not her. I think we should try and be nice at least.

Darcy looked at Manny in disgust. "I can't believe that you would say that! If Mia hadn't come here with her daughter JT would still be alive!!" She said.

Manny looked at her in anger. "Darcy,Mia cared for JT and so did Bella! She didn't force Drake to kill JT. The war and hate are so stupid!! JT wouldn't want it!!!" Manny stood and stormed out,not noticing me as she ran past.

Why didn't she blame me like everyone else did?? I guess that is something I would never know.


	3. Chapter 2:Unfriendly Welcome

**Blame**

**Chapter 2:Unfriendly Welcomes**

The next day I headed up the school steps and saw my ex Nic standing there,a smirk upon his lips. Johnny and a ton of his other friends where next to him. Liberty,Sean,Emma,Toby,and Spinner all stood there,wearing the JT shirts and glaring at the Lakehurst students. Manny walked up to me and whispered under her breath,"This is crazy! It's the last thing JT would want! He wouldn't want his friends at war for his benefit. He wasn't like that."

We both listened as Emma said harshly,"We don't want you murderers here! This is _**our **_school!!" everyone around her nodded in agreement.

Slowly Nic got a look on his face that I recognized from when I dated him,it was a cruel,smug look that he used only when he got what he wanted. How was it that she and her friends didn't realize that he fed off us getting angry?

Manny looked at her friend,wide eyed as Nick laced his skinny fingers through Emma's golden hair and pulled at her head until they where nose to nose. We both heard the words that he growled out under his breath,"Listen Degrassi,this is my school now ! You better learn to listen to what I say or I'll teach you the same lesson I taught Mia. I'll do to your little boyfriend what Drake did to that mascot of yours." I let out a shuddering breath as he mentioned me. I hoped Emma would listen and behave,the way that I hadn't.

Sean's hand shot out to grab at Nic's neck,grabbing hold of his shirt collar he glared. "Don't talk to her!" He hissed in anger.

Luckily the two where stopped from fighting by the bell ringing,signaling class.

"Thank god." I heard Manny groan as she hurried into the school behind me. I headed into class and sat in my seat,staring around. Megan Tolani a Lakehurst girl I was enemys with sat in the back of the class next to her friends Susan John and Claire Qeunti.

I knew immediatly that this was going to be a very long day. Megan,Susan, and Claire had tormented me when I went to Lakehurst. From the time I was fourteen until the day I came to Degrassi they had made my highschool life a living hell and I was sure that they would continue it as soon as they saw me.

I sank lower in my seat and began the days work.

When class was over I stood and picked up my things and turned around. Megan,Susan,and Claire where surrounding me.

"Well,well,well if it isn't Mia Jones the teen mother turned widow. Tell me,did you cry when your little mascot was murdered?" Megan said,smirking. Susan and Claire stood behind her,arms crossed and evil smiles spread across their faces.

"Leave me alone Megan." I said sighing as I tried my hardest to get past her.

"We will. Just as soon as I tell you this. We are here to torment you and your little_ 'friends'_ and there is nothing you can do to stop us. It isn't over." Megan said before she and her friends pushed me roughly intoa desk as they headed out the door.


	4. Chapter 3:My Savior and The War Continue

**Blame**

**Chapter 3:My Savior and the War Continues.**

I was shaking badly when I walked out of that classroom,what did I do to deserve this? I headed down the hall,my head lowered in defeat. Suddenly I cast my gaze torward the murial of JT and walked torward it,thanking god the halls where empty. Staring up I raised my hand to gently slide my fingers over his face. Tears where falling down my cheeks as I did this. "You where my savior. You know that? I don't know where Bella and I would've been if we hadn't had you. In that short period of time you where a hero. You made me feel good about myself,you helped me when you could,you where like a father to Isabella. I never thanked you for that did I?" I let out a sad laugh and looked down. "I know you weren't in love with me and subconsciously I believe that I always knew. Your heart belonged to Liberty. This may sound selfish but I didn't want to let you go. You where the best thing besides Bella that had ever happened in my life. So just thank you. Thank you for being there. Thanks for listening and caring and making me laugh. You where always like an angel and now you really are one. I hope you will be proud of me and the choices I make in the future. That's what I want. You where pretty much the best friend I ever had." With that I gently kissed the painted face and walked off.

It feels good to have finally gotten those words out. They where words that I had wanted to say but hadn't got to when he was still alive. I smiled with conentment and hurried torwards Media Immersion.

Mr.Simpson looked at me when I walked in and asked gently,"Miss.Jones,what made you late this time?"

"I had something to do. I'm sorry." I said,looking down at the linoleum floor.

"Take your seat. We will be talking about your tardiness after class." He said as he began to give out the directions of what we where going to do for the day. Manny turned torwards me and gave me a sympathetic smile before turning back to her computer. Shaking my head I looked at my computer and began the work only to see an IM from Manny. It read:**Manny:**** 'I'm sorry about them. They're usually not like that.' ** I furrowed my brow in question. Who was she talking about? Then it hit me. She must mean all of her friends._**Mia:**_ _**It's okay. I kinda understand where they're coming from.'**_ I typed back,sending it an going back to my work,not wanting anymore trouble.

After class,I waited while everyone else left and then walked over to Mr.Simpson. "Mr.Simpson?" I say,trying to gain his attention. He looks up from his laptop and shuts it. "Mia,have a seat." he offers,pointing to the chair across his desk from him.

"Mia,I know that you have been having a hard time since..since what happened to JT." He began to say.

"Everyone has Mr.Simpson." I corrected.

"Yes but not everyone is being blamed for it and not everyone is getting their lives made miserable." He responded,shaking his head.

"Look Mr.Simpson,I can deal with it." I say to him. Untrue,it was tearing me up inside that I was so hated,but what could I do? I understood their anger. Without listening to what else he might want to say I walked out only to see Johnny DeMarco and Spinner Mason fighting.


	5. Chapter  4:Even in Death

**Blame**

**Chapter 4:Even in Death**

I looked in shock as Spinner and Johnny shoved eachother. Spinner already had a black eye and clumps of Johnny's hair had obviously been torn out. Johnny's knuckles seemed bruised and bloodied as did Spinner's. Jimmy Brookes was in his wheelchair next to Jane, from Lakehurst,looking on in disbelief. Manny walked over behind me and said,"I hate this!!! Emma,Sean,Liberty,hell! Even _Toby _seems to believe that fighting will help!! That is why the war started! Why JT was murdered! He stood up for his school and when he wanted to stop the war they killed him!!!" I turned to look at her. "Don't you want to avenge JT as well?" I asked softly.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, her dark ponytail bobbed behind her. "Of course I do! But only one person did the crime and he's in jail!" She said throwing up her hands.

"But Johnny watched Drake stab JT and he ran." I told her slowly,watching as the fight was broken up by Mr.Simpson and Mr.Armstrong. There where scattered sounds of dissappointment as people realized that this fight was over.

Manny sighed and then said,"We better be heading to class. C'mon." She said grabbing my arm and leading me into Mr.Armstrong's math class. We sat down at our desk and I looked around. Everyone was talking excitedly about the fight that had just occured in the hallways. Mr.Armstrong and Spinner,who was in this class weren't here yet. I could easily guess that Mr.Armstrong was with Spinner in Miss.Hatsilakos' office,explaining what exactly had happened.

Looking behind me I saw Megan sitting two seats behind Manny,smirking. With a groan I opened my math book to the page written on the board and got to work,not really wanting to communicate with anyone.

Just then Mr.Armstrong walked into the classroom and gazed at the classroom with dissappointment in his eyes I quickly cast my eyes back down to my book uncomfortably.

"Quiet down everyone." He said sitting on the edhe of his desk and waiting for the room to quiet down before he spoke once more,"It's really dissappointing to walk out of your classroom and witness students fighting for no reason. I might as well tell you all now,Johnny DeMarco and Spinner Mason are suspended for two weeks. Now I am going to warn all of you,DO NOT fight! I know it is crowded and uncomfortable and that none of you guys really enjoy being in this school," He said casting dark eyes over Lakehurst students and then he looked torwards the rest of us and said,"And I know the rest of you blame Lakehurst for what happened a few months ago and that you guys don't like sharing the school. But that doesn't mean that you can just beat eachother senseless!!"

I heard a snort behind me and knew that Mr.Armstrongs message wasn't getting through. It would only be awhile before World War III began in this school.


End file.
